Worldpeace
by mastermage
Summary: A oneshot that would not leave me alone. In no way conforming to the original timeline and OOC, be warned!


„Worldpeace"

„What are you talking about?" I asked annoyed by Koizumi's smile as usual

"Haven't you heard?" he asked, real amusement coloring his voice. "These last few days Humanity has achieved true world peace. There is not a single conflict fought in this world right now."

_Of course I heard about it. I'd have to be deaf not to, what with every single news station more or less proclaiming the start of the golden age of mankind._

Impossibly his smile got wider. "This time you really did it."

_How is this my fault??_

Obviously reading my expression or my thoughts, I was never too sure about that with that guy, he continued rambling. "You were the one to give Haruhi the idea."

This is, of course, a lie; as expected from our very own fake esper-boy.

Haruhi started it all when she asked me 3 days ago.

"If you had a wish, what would you wish for?"

It was a dumb question, because no one had a wish, ever.

Yeah I know, after being around Haruhi for so long, I should have known better than to think like that. I realize my lapses of judgement myself, thank you very much.

Anyway, not really thinking about it, I simply gave her a standard answer: Worldpeace,

totally unrealistic and beneficial if it ever happened. It was the perfect answer to a question that was only rhetorical

In response Haruhi threw up her hands in exasperation. "You're such a boring guy Kyon."

Then she winked at me. "but, I'll see what I can do about it."

Obviously, our resident goddess, or auto evolution entity or whatever else people called Haruhi 'did something about it'.

So yes, I was indirectly responsible for world peace. I should feel pretty good about myself...but the only thing I felt was dread.

Haruhi had been absent for these last 3 days. I had a very good idea why that was, but I just had to make sure.

"Say, what are the chances that she knows?"

"These past three days we did not detect a single instance of closed space. Something like this could not happen, no matter how happy Haruhi Suzumiya was."

The bastard was enjoying this, I could tell.

"There is no doubt that Haruhi has realized her full potential."

I let out an explosive sigh. I had already come to the same conclusion. You simply don't bring about absolute peace and stay unaware of doing it.

_How the hell am I supposed to cope with this? Haruhi without being aware was already impossible to reign in, there's no way I can deal with this. If you can, feel free to take my place!_

The door to the clubroom burst open and in came none other then Haruhi. Instead of informing us about the next crazy club-activity she had planned, as was normal on any other day, she fixed Asahina-san with a firm look, which made our local angel cringe slightly.

Just as quickly her eyes shifted to look at Nagato, who actually looked up from her book, while Asahina gave a relieved sigh.

After a short staring contest Nagato nodded slightly and Haruhi's lips twitched.

I had the feeling something very important happened there just now.

Koizumi was next. He merely smiled at her, for real this time, and a full blown smile split Haruhi's face.

Then her gaze was on me. I couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable right then.

_C__an she read my mind? Will I get a penalty for being the only normal guy in a club full of oddballs?_

I did not even notice her crossing the distance between us, until she shifted the chair I was sitting on to face her with a casual flick of her foot.

Her eyes threatened to swallow me whole. "You owe me, Kyon."

_Worldpeace, right_ a small corner of my mind managed to squeak out.

"And I intent to collect now. Otherwise we'll never get anything done."

"What are you…."

Suddenly I found my lap full of Haruhi. "Kyon, shut up."

Whatever half intelligent words I planned to utter were lost, when she pressed her lips onto mine, blasting everything but the feeling of Haruhi kissing me from my mind.

I don't know how long it took, but after what seemed like an eternity our lips parted again, and Haruhi looked at me with smouldering eyes. "You're mine!"

Without waiting for my reply Haruhi once again captured my lips.

I was hers, whether I wanted or not.

Strangely, I didn't mind that in the least…..

Fin


End file.
